rambrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started / Tutorials
Okay listen up maggots! Tutorial time. I will be filling out below with some tutorials to help you create RamBros Challenge Maps with ease. First up, creating your first map! Step One: Loading Up the Editor. ''' Run "RambrosEditor.exe", you will find it in the main RamBros folder. '''Step Two: Creating a new Level file When the editor has loaded, you will be prompted with a startup panel, you can click new game, or simply click outside the panel and start making a map. Step Three: Loading a Tileset Tilesets are the building blocks for every level, To load one click on the buttons right of the tilleset box with the blue load arrow on it. Level files save tilesets used, though you will still have to manually load them via the load button if you reload. All tilesets must be located in \Graphics\Tilesets\ . Step Four: Placing Tiles To place tiles make sure you select the middle layer (Collision Layer), and start painting them into the gridded game area to the left. You can also paint in the forground and the background by changing the layers, these layers are for tileset based graphics only, the object layer is reserved for tiles that contain functionality. Step 5: Placing Start Zone Click the object layer up the top of the edit panel to begin placing some logic objects into your level, the most important block in your level is a start zone, as without it your level will probably shit itself. To place a start zone simply click and select the object layer, and click an Icon below in your preset objects that looks like this: Place it where you would like the character to spawn and thats all sorted. So What would a start zone be without a Victory Zone to finish the level? There are lots of Victory objects available, in later tutorials I will even show you how to make your own with MODbox, but for now we are going to place a preset victory condition - lets place a door. The door requires a up press by the player which will end the level and move to the next level in the loop. The door icon is direcly next to the start icon on the preset object bar. Step 6: Placing a enemy Your levels going to suck major pipe without something to blow up or kill right? RIGHT? So lets place a generic Federation enemy or two into your level, make sure you select the object layer above and click the icon in the picture to the right. Now just draw him wherever you like in your level, and when the game starts he will spawn there. Enemies logic differs greatly from unit to unit, an once you have tired of that you can even script your own, but we shall save that topic for another day, it is time to test your first level! Step 7: Saving and Playing your level You can save via the menu bar at the top, your file needs to be in <'Roo'tDirectory>\Levels\Challenge\ where is your base RamBros folder that contains RambrosEditor.exe - saving your files elsewhere will not work . After the level has saved a Run button with a red arrow should appear next to your layer buttons, click that and will autolaunch your level in test mode. Test mode does not function under the same rules as normal challenge mode, while playing a level in test mode, it will automatically enforce your level to be played even when it loops after completion. Step 8: Sharing it! Now that your masterpiece is complete, you can share it with your friends by clicking the "Save Archive" button - this will zip your level and all its external files (extra music, images, scripts, everything) into one handy zip file, that can be redeployed at any time by using the "Open Archive" option on the startup panel or under File>Load Archive. Stick around for more complex tutorials, thanks for reading and happy modding!